Me and My Brother
by mygal
Summary: Brick gets sick and Boomer has to take care of him. Trust me. It's better than what it sounds like. R&R FINISHED!
1. The Fever

Blade flew to the kitchen. She fixed a quick breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up Butch! You're gonna make us late." she yelled.  
  
Boomer and Butch went into the kitchen.  
  
"`Bout time. Hurry up and eat." said Blade.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Me and Blade are going to do stuff today." said Butch.  
  
"Why?" said Boomer.  
  
"Because he lost the bet. Next time I tell you that I can make your arm grow, believe me." said Blade.  
  
"Yeah. But you didn't have to pull so hard." mumbled Butch as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Don't ask. If you bring it up again, I'll knock you into next month." said Butch.  
  
"When are you guys gonna be back?" asked Boomer quickly changing the subject.  
  
"We'll be gone all day. You can tell Brick when you wake him up." said Blade.  
  
"Wake him up?! Me?!?" shouted Boomer.  
  
"Yeah. Duh! It's no big deal." said Blade.  
  
"No big deal?! Remember last time? What if he hits me with his clock again? That really hurt," said Boomer.  
  
"If he throws something, just move out of the way. Don't worry he won't throw anything bigger than his desk. Anyway, we need to get going. His breakfast is in the fridge." said Blade.  
  
"Bigger than his desk?!?! But..." started Boomer.  
  
Blade and Butch flew out of the house.  
  
Boomer went to Brick's room.  
  
"Wake up Brick." he said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Boomer slowly walked to Brick's bed.  
  
He shook Brick hard.  
  
"Get up!" said Boomer.  
  
"Five more minutes." groaned Brick.  
  
"You gotta get up now." said Boomer.  
  
Brick finally sat up.  
  
Boomer noticed that he was sweating.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Brick looked at him.  
  
"You're not my mommy. Where is she?" he said.  
  
Boomer felt his forehead. It felt warm.  
  
"He must have a fever. Oh no." he thought.  
  
There was one thing that was strange about the Rowdyruffs, as well as the Powerpuffs. When they got fevers, they act delusional.  
  
Blade had treated Brick one day when he was sick. Boomer remembered her saying that it was tough.  
  
"How hard could it be?" he thought.  
  
"I want my mommy!" whined Brick.  
  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"This is gonna be long day." muttered Boomer. 


	2. Poor Boomer

Boomer went downstairs to get Brick his breakfast.  
  
When he got back to Brick's room, Brick was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I wish mommy was here. She would tickle my tummy when I don't feel well." he said.  
  
Boomer groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi daddy. Is mommy coming home soon?" said Brick.  
  
"I'm not your dad! It's me Boomer, your brother!!" said Boomer losing his temper.  
  
Brick's lower lip quivered.  
  
"Mommy, there's a stranger in the house!" he shouted.  
  
Boomer handed Brick a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I don't take food from strangers." Brick said.  
  
Then he heaved the cereal at Boomer. It hit him and Brick laughed.  
  
"Where's my mommy? I'm hungry." said Brick.  
  
"She isn't here. You don't have a mommy." said Boomer.  
  
Brick started crying.  
  
"You killed my mommy!!" he screamed.  
  
"No I didn't." said Boomer.  
  
Brick looked at him.  
  
"Daddy there was a scary stranger here." he said wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Uh-huh. You're my daddy. I love you." said Brick.  
  
He flew to Boomer and hugged him.  
  
Boomer shoved him away.  
  
"No!! I'm your brother." he said.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can you fix me breakfast?" said Brick.  
  
"I just did. Why don't you go to sleep? Please take a nap." said Boomer.  
  
"Okay daddy. Are you gonna sing me a lullaby?" said Brick.  
  
"Just go to sleep!!!!" shouted Boomer.  
  
Brick turned onto his side and went to sleep.  
  
Boomer sneaked out of Brick's room.  
  
"Of course! Butch has a cell phone." realized Boomer.  
  
He flew to the phone in Blade's room and punched in Butch's number.  
  
After a while he finally answered.  
  
"Yeah?" said Butch.  
  
"Where's Blade? I need to speak to her now!!" said Boomer.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Butch?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Nope it's me. `Sup?" said Blade.  
  
"It's Brick. He's sick. What do I do?" said Boomer.  
  
"Aw man. Just play along with him. We'll be home soon." said Blade.  
  
"How soon?" asked Boomer but Blade had already hung up.  
  
He placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"Daddy come here." called Brick.  
  
Boomer sighed heavily but went back to Brick's room.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"I had an accident." answered Brick.  
  
"No. You didn't" said Boomer.  
  
Brick grinned broadly.  
  
"Yep. See?" he said pointing to a large puddle on the bed.  
  
"Daddy can you help me change clothes?" said Brick.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!" screamed Boomer.  
  
Brick giggled.  
  
"You're funny daddy." he said.  
  
"Why me? Of all things, why did this have to happen to me?" thought Boomer as he got Brick some clean pants. 


	3. It's Worse

Blade and Butch were flying home. Suddenly, Butch stopped.  
  
"What? We gotta get home now." said Blade irritably.  
  
"Look." said Butch.  
  
He was pointing at the Powerpuff Girls who was hovering nearby.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding. Boomer needs our help remember?" said Blade.  
  
"It'll be a quick battle." said Butch.  
  
Before Blade could say anything, Butch had flown over and started a fight with the girls.  
  
"Sometimes.... I wonder about him." said Blade shaking her head.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Boomer was relaxing because Brick was finally asleep. He walked by Brick's room and stopped because he noticed that he was awake.  
  
He glanced at Boomer.  
  
"Guess what daddy. I watched T.V. one day and found out how babies are made. A man and a lady like each other and then they begin to....." started Brick.  
  
"OK!!!! I know `cause that's how me and your mom had you." interrupted Boomer.  
  
He felt a wave of nausea in his stomach.  
  
"Is it lunchtime yet?" asked Brick.  
  
"I guess." answered Boomer.  
  
He left Brick's room and went to the kitchen.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" complained Boomer.  
  
He made a little something for Brick and took it to him.  
  
Brick ate it hurriedly.  
  
"I want more!! Mommy never feeds me when I'm sick." said Brick.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Brick ran and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Boomer? He doesn't live here! Why do you wanna find him anyway? Are you his girlfriend? Are you guys gonna make kids?" he said.  
  
Boomer finally took the phone from him.  
  
"Go back to your room." he said.  
  
"Ok daddy." said Brick.  
  
He went back into his room.  
  
"Hello?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Wow. He's pretty bad. Butch got a little side-tracked, but we'll be home as soon as we can." said Blade.  
  
"Hurry! I don't think I can deal with this much longer." said Boomer.  
  
"Don't worry. See you. Oh FYI, don't give him anything to eat. `Kay bye." said Blade.  
  
Boomer heard a dial tone.  
  
"Nothing bad should happen. I mean he can't get any worse."said Boomer to himself.  
  
He went into Brick's room and saw him sitting up in his bed.  
  
"What's up?" asked Boomer.  
  
Brick didn't answer.  
  
"What? You lost your voice or something?" asked Boomer.  
  
Brick slowly shook his head.  
  
Boomer walked over to him.  
  
"Feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
Again, Brick shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Boomer.  
  
Brick looked at him and threw-up on him.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's definitely worse now." groaned Boomer. 


	4. Confession

An hour later, Blade and Butch still weren't back yet.  
  
"Never again. I'm never doing this again." said Boomer.  
  
He had changed clothes because of the ummmm...... accident.  
  
Then he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. His stomach growled. Boomer rubbed it lazily but didn't get up.  
  
"Daddy!!" called Brick.  
  
Boomer stomped up to Brick's room.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Blade! When did you get back and where's daddy?" said Brick.  
  
"I'm not Blade!!!!!" screamed Boomer.  
  
"You don't have to yell. What `cha mad about now?" said Brick.  
  
Boomer's anger boiled inside of him.  
  
"My name is Boomer. Boo-mer. I'm your brother. Ok?!" he said angrily.  
  
"Hey daddy. You just missed Blade." said Brick.  
  
Boomer groaned in frustration.  
  
"I miss mommy." said Brick.  
  
"Shut-up about the mommy thing!" said Boomer.  
  
Brick's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Did you and mommy have a divorce?"asked Brick quietly.  
  
"Uhhh... no we didn't. We're still together. Just please don't start crying again." begged Boomer.  
  
"Where's Boomer?" asked Brick.  
  
Boomer shrugged his shoulders. He to had force himself from saying something he'd regret.  
  
"I wanted tell him that I love him. Maybe more than a brother." said Brick.  
  
Then he started giggling.  
  
Boomer just looked at him.  
  
"Can you tell him that daddy?" asked Brick.  
  
Boomer continued looking at him.  
  
Brick fell asleep while sucking his thumb.  
  
Boomer wandered mindlessly out the room.  
  
He walked downstairs and fell onto the couch.  
  
"Blade. You need to get home. Now." said Boomer in an awkward voice. 


	5. The End

It was three hours later and Boomer still had in his mind what Brick had said.  
  
"He can't be serious. It had to have been the fever talking. He can't have feelings for...." said Boomer.  
  
He heard the door open.  
  
"...isn't it? I'm always the one to blame. It's always Butch did this. Butch did that." Butch was saying as he walked in.  
  
"You make me sick!!! We could've been home sooner, but no! You had to fight those stupid girls!!" shouted Blade.  
  
Boomer ran up to and hugged her.  
  
"You're finally back. I can't take anymore." he said.  
  
Tears of happiness flowed down his face.  
  
"Ok I get the point. I'll deal with him now." said Blade as she pulled away from Boomer.  
  
She flew into Brick's room.  
  
Butch burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't know what you and Blade are getting worked up about. Come on! How hard could it be to watch after Brick when's he's sick?" he said.  
  
Boomer went to the door of Brick's room and beckoned Butch to follow.  
  
He cracked the door open.  
  
"Just watch." said Boomer.  
  
Blade was rocking Brick back and forth.  
  
"There there.. Everything's alright." she said.  
  
"I missed you mommy. Don't go away again."said Brick.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been gone so long. But don't worry. Mommy's here now." cooed Blade.  
  
Butch's mouth dropped.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Boomer.  
  
Butch shook his head.  
  
"You sure that you don't wanna eat your words?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Clever. But he acted like that?" asked Butch.  
  
"Yeah. I'm trying to decide to either use this moment against him forever. Or to tell Mojo so that he'd think less of us. And then we could go and overthrow him. Then we'll be the most powerful villains in Townsville." said Boomer.  
  
Butch gave him strange look.  
  
"Duh! Ain't it obvious?" he said.  
  
"You're right. I'll use it against him." said Boomer.  
  
"Oh yeah. Good decision." said Butch.  
  
Then they went downstairs. 


End file.
